The Scarlet
by TheDragneelGirl
Summary: My Name Is Madelyn Fast, You may know my friend Barry Allen, also known as the Flash, But This Isn't His Story, It's Mine.
My name is Madelyn Scarlet, you know my friend Barry Allen who you also Know as The Flash, Well this isn't his story, It's Mine. No, I am Not the fastest man alive or I should say the Fastest Woman alive, but I will be, you'll find out how later in my story. Like My Story and Barry's, it Began on The Night The Particle accelerator explosion.

Me and my 2 Best friends, Oliva and Casey we're going to a party, I was 16 at the time. A lot of kids from my school we're their, it was being hosted by Luke Feilden, one of the most popular kids in school, Every girl had a crush on him, even me. Tonight I was determined to announce my feelings to Him, I had told my friends about him.

"I've gotta go meet someone" Casey said while we we're dancing. "Ok" I Told her. She disappeared into the Crowd. Me and Olivia kept dancing for few hours.

"Cas has been gone for a while now" I said Starting to sound a bit Worried. "You Can Go look for her, i'll stay here and dance" she yelled as she continued dancing, I sighed. I walked through the massive crowds and went inside.

Where are you Cas? I Thought to myself. Inside it wasn't that crowded, their was only a few people in their.

Casey must be in here, I Thought as I walked around, I decided to go upstairs, just in case. Luke's Parents were very Rich, his father was the owner at one of the top Business in Central City.

She went upstairs, she knew she had to check everywhere. I was passing one of the rooms when I heard noises, like people talking, I heard Casey's voice. I took a deep breathe and pushed the door open.

What I saw, it horrified me, I just couldn't believe what I saw. What I saw was Casey and Luke making out with each other, they hadn't even noticed me.

I let out a loud gasp, they both looked at me. "Oh, Hi Maddy, we we're just-" "Casey How Could You?" I yelled, loud and clear, I stormed out. "Maddy! Come Back!." I turned to her, we we're not to far from the pool. "You Knew I liked him YOU knew I had a crush on him, How could you do this to me?" I said angrily. "I didn't think you liked him still, I thought-" That's when I pushed her into the pool, A lot of people looked. Then it Happened.

It sounded like an explosion, a loud bomb going off. Everybody stopped what they we're doing and looked, Luke's house was not far from Central City, you can Star labs easily from where we we're. People began screaming and started running inside. I was so startled, I couldn't move. Finally, I begun to rush inside, Casey had begun to get out of the pool and began running to. We began to run side by side, until she pushed me and I fell. I looked up at her, she had a cruel smile across her face. As I began to get up, I felt it. A Giant force hit me. It was so painful, like lightning Struck me, I kept crying out in pain, I could hear Casey yelling to. It Only lasted for a moment, then I fell unconscious to the ground. Everything went black.

2 Months later...

When I met Barry, he told me he was in a coma for 9 months. I Can still remember, the day I woke up, the day everything changed.

It was a bit hard for me to open my eyes, it was all a blur to me. I begun to see two doctors, one male, one female, then I started to close my eyes again. I couldn't make out what they we're saying, it sounded gibberish to me. Then I Forced my eyes to open, I let out a giant gasping noise. They both stopped talking. "Oh My God! She's awake!" the male one called. He started to grab something from a table near by. "What The Hell is Happening?" I asked, trying to get out of bed, but the woman gestured me to stop. "Please Mrs, Calm down" she said politely. "You We're in a Coma" The male said. I raised my eyebrows at him. "For how Long?" I asked him. He took a deep breath. "For 2 Months." I looked so afraid, I don't know why, but I've never been in a coma before or in any accident before. I begun to get out of bed, The woman begun to to try to stop me, but the male put his hand out to stop her. Their was a mirror, not to far away, a long mirror, What I was looking at, shocked me.

I Looked at myself, What I saw surprised me. I looked so different, I Looked so much taller, I was usually pretty short, but I looked like I was wearing high heels. My Hair was longer. I looked a lot older. "You also aged during the coma" The female doctor said as he advanced towards me, 'Your 18 now." I put my hands on my mouth, it was so unbelievable. "How is This Possible?" I asked aloud. Neither of Then answered. For two weeks, I stayed at the hospital, Doctors we're trying to figure out exactly how i had aged so quickly, no one figured it out so they allowed me to go home.

I walked home, things seemed so different, I passed Star labs, some parts of it we're destroyed but other than that, it looked the same. My parents we're very happy to see me, they told me that Casey had gone missing the day after the particle accelerator exploded, Olivia was fine they told me, She had Managed to escape. I was happy to finally see them again.

2 years later...

Your all probably wondering how I even met Barry and how I found out I had powers, well it all happened when I went to Jitters one night.

I was having some Coffee, when this man, he was wearing a black beanie and had a bit of a beard, he started shooting at the ceiling, everyone started screaming and hid under their seats. "This is a Robbery, I want all your cash!" he yelled, he began going to people and taking their wallets, I Was so afraid, I didn't know, I didn't know I Had powers. But I was about to find out.

"Give me your Money!" The man yelled in my ear, I looked at the gunman frightened, He had his gun right to my face. I begun to grab my wallet, I kept glancing up at him, He was about to pull the trigger. Stay away I thought, Stay away from me. Before anyone even knew it he was pushed backwards against the wall. He wasn't even touching the ground, he looked like he was being hanged or something. I heard some people gasping and muttering something. He tried aiming the gun at me again. I stood up and put my hand out in the air, like I was controlling him or the Gun I thought. He dropped the gun, It fell on the floor with a loud bang. He looked down Surprised as if he didn't know what he was doing.

"Is Everyone alright?" Came a new voice. Everyone turned around. Their before us was him. The Flash.

I Stood at him and looked at him in shock. The Scarlet Speedster, The Man who saved Central City, The Fastest man alive was standing not to far away. He Looked at me, I still had my hand out in the air. Before anyone could say anything, The Police came in, We all went outside, The cops gave us blankets, food and water, I soon saw The Gunman being driven away by one of the cops, The Flash stayed and helped everyone. "Your a Metahuman, aren't you" He asked me. I looked at him. "What-No! That was nothing it was just" I said, but I didn't know how to finish. "Come with me" he said reaching out for my hand. Hesitantly, I grabbed his hand. What happened next, it happened too quickly, We we're just outside Jitters, now we were at S.T.A.R labs.

"Where are we?" I asked first, looking around. "We're at Star labs, I got you here." I looked back at him. "So who are you Exactly?" I asked him, not expecting an answer. He put his hands up to his head and begun pulling off his mask. "Hi, I'm Barry Allen, I'm The Flash."


End file.
